shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Ella
character sheet summary Ella is a woman living in Space. She can handle the spaceship to go all other plantets. She is the general of one of the space troops, who is responsible for the safe of the universe. There are only four woman are pointed as the general. Ella is one of them. Description Appearance Most of the time Ella wears the military uniform,which is blue-and-white and are made from the world's hardest material--adamas.She is a pretty woman, with a cherry mouth, a pair of watery eyes,a straight nose on her rosy cheeks. Her hair is the most special because of blue color. Her body is so well-proportioned, notably her firm abs. Clothing When she is on duty, she wears the standard uniform;when she is at spare time, she often wears casual clothes and sportwears. She wears the bracelet,which is from her brother to ease her homesick. Personality As a general, she is brave and forethoughtful.She can encourage her soldiers to fight for the human race.She is kind and friendly. She can deal with situation without preference. But she sometimes is indecisive when comes to emergency. Voice She has a deep voice. It sounds like the muffled sound of the piano. Possessions She has a dormotory in space station.She often lives in there with her friends. She also has a valuable necklace, which is from her grandmother. Powers & Talents She owns a special power,which can freeze the things around her or even farther.She can use and control the ice.She now trains herself with this to use the power better. Relationships Pets She has a dog named CiCi. It was her friend Susan that gives the name to her pet. Lovers She is single. Family She has parents and a brother. Friends She has a best friend named Susan. They grow up with each other. They care about each other very much.But she also has another best friend later.Her name is Grace.They become good friends after solving the misunderstanding. Rivals At first, she has a deep misunderstanding with Grace. But after Susan expaining, they know about what happen.So they apologize to each other, and become good friends. History She was bron in a happy family,whose father is the commander in chief and her mother is a scientist, brother is a training officer.When she was just five years old, she went to the military academy to be exposed to all kinds of the knowledges and physical training. when she was fourteen, she was so talented that she finished all the courses.Then she started to accept the train for general, gonging to Stirling University to continue her study and train. At there, she lived with her best friends. They were at the same class. Through training and cooperating, they knew each other better. At Ella's sixteen, she received an assignment that she need to go to the Mars to kill the invaders with Susan.It was a tough war. Many people were injured. Susan once was surrounded by many invaders,she got serious injured.Ella was so anxious that it was her frist time to use the power.She freezed the invaders who attacked Susan. And she thought Grace is one of them, so she attacked Grace firecely.But in fact, Grace was a witch, she used her power to save Susan.After Susan recovering, she told all of these to Ella.Ella felt shamed,and she apologized to Grace.Since that, they become good friends. After invesgating, researchers can't figure out what caused Ella to use her power. But since then, Ella always trains herself to get familiar with that power to protect people.